Two Stories One Book
by DSCWin
Summary: Set during a tragic time in "Fault in Our Stars" we read what went through Mr. and Mrs. Waters and Mr. and Mrs. Lancaster when Hazel and Gus are at the Gas station. Spoilers.
1. A Parent's Woe

**This a combined effort with me and my friend Dr. Serpico. All rights belong to author of "The Fault in Our Stars" John Green. Zeus the Cat and Goofy the dog belong to Dr. Serpico while the rest belongs to John Green. Also the names of the parents, since I don't believe they are mentioned in the book, will be made up as we go. Please enjoy this. Thank you.**

 **A Parent's Woe- DSCWin**

It was nearing three in the morning when Mrs. Waters woke up just out of the blue. She didn't wake up because of a nightmare. She didn't need to use the bathroom. She wasn't thirsty or hungry. But she was just awake. She glanced at her alarm clock to show her it was nearing three in the morning. "Why am I awake?" She asked herself quietly making sure she wouldn't wake up her husband, who snored beside her. She closed her eyes trying to relax herself, that was until she felt something heavy land on her stomach. She opened her eyes and peered into the glowing green eyes of Zeus, the brown cat her son insisted on keeping.

"Zeus get down." She said pushing the cat off of her. But Zeus jumped back onto the bed as soon as he landed on their floor. "Fine I'm getting up." She sighed and was amazed to see that Zeus understood and jumped down off of her. She shook her head thinking he was hungry.

She walked into the kitchen but saw Zeus's food dish was still full from earlier. She shook her head and sighed as she headed back for the stairs but was stopped by Zeus jumping on her feet.

A scary idea popped in her head as she tried to understand the irrational behavior of her son's cat. "Gus?" she called down the basement stairs, preparing herself for the grumble from her son. But all she could hear was Zeus' cry from beneath her feet. She flipped on the light above the stairs and quickly walked down into her son's room, only to find her son's unmade bed empty. Her heart pounded in her ears as she ran up the steps to see the key holder was missing one set of keys. Gus's truck. "Gus!" She screamed and heard heavy footsteps running across the floor above her and her husband, stumbled down the stairs. "Gus is missing." She screamed as he arrived.

"Something flashed in front of both their eyes as an idea entered their minds. "Gas station to buy cigarettes." Mr. Water's said both of them grabbed their jackets, keys and headed out the door.

 **~A Parent's Woe~**

An ambulance rushed past them as they flew down the street heading for the closest gas station. Their hearts were pounding hard when they saw a familiar truck and van parked in the parking lot. "Oh my god!" Mrs. Waters screamed when they pulled up from behind the truck. Hazel Grace Lancaster was having a hard time holding up someone and Mr. and Mrs. Waters came to her aid. "Call 911!" She screamed as she held up her son ignoring the throw up all over his front and lap.

"Tell them to get here now!" Hazel pleaded tears welling up inside her eyes. Mr. Waters dialed 911 and started to calmly explain the situation. A few minutes later, the Ambulance that had passed them pulled up and three young EMTs jumped out of the front and back, and placed Augustus Waters onto a stretcher and quickly back into the truck.


	2. A Common Fear

**This is a chapter on Mr. and Mrs. Lancaster. Micheal is the name Dr. Serpico had given Mr. Lancaster while I chose to put Caroline as Mrs. Lancaster. This is mainly Dr. Serpico's idea, I just fixed up some thing to help it flow better.**

 **A Common Fear- Dr. Serpico**

It was three in the morning when suddenly, Mrs. Lancaster woke up with a start. Nothing actually woke her up, just her own body telling her she needed to get up. With an annoyed sigh she looked to her side and spotted her husband sleeping peacefully by her side. Giving him a small kiss she gets out of her bed and heads towards the stairs to grab a glass of water. As she passes her daughter's room slightly open, which was unlike her daughter to do.

Once downstairs, Mrs. Lancaster started to observe how comfortable her dark house made her feel and she smiled. Sprawled on the couch, Goofy the black lab, slept quietly on the edge of the couch. She knew that one behavior was strange, as Goofy only slept on the couch when Hazel wasn't home. She watched as the black dog's head lifted up his tail slowly wagging at the sight of Mrs. Lancaster sitting there with a cup of water. "Hey, boy." She said scratching his chin. "Lost sleep too?" Goofy's tail wagged some more as he nuzzled and licked Mrs. Lancaster's hand. "Come on Goof." She said and the black dog followed his owner into the kitchen.

Nothing seemed suspicious there, it was just a kitchen and she obviously felt silly being afraid of unnatural things such as ghosts. When she was about to leave the kitchen she spotted a piece of paper on the table with doctor-like handwriting on it. She picked it up and saw it was a letter her daughter had written. " _Going to see Gus. Be right back! Love H.G._ "

Thinking it was a huge prank her daughter was trying to pull, Mrs. Lancaster rushed to her daughter's room only to find it empty. Her girl was missing. "Oh! God!" She exclaimed and ran back to her husband. "Micheal." She said shaking him awake.

"What?" Micheal Lancaster woke up and stared at his wife. "Hazel?!" He gasped scared that something had happened to his daughter.

"Mike she's isn't home." Mrs. Lancaster said handing him the piece of paper. Micheal looked annoyed and grabbed her cellphone and handed it to her so she could call the Waters while he called Hazel on his phone to command her to come back home. "Nobody's home."

"Try again Caroline." Micheal said his voice going dark as he waited for Hazel to answer the phone.

"Hello?" Hazel's voice was weak when she answered. She sounded like she had been crying.

"Hazel Grace Lancaster where are you young lady?!" Micheal barked furiously.

"Dad, no need to yell." She whined, immediately calming down her father. "Come to Memorial Hospital quickly. I'll explain everything once you get here." The line went dead. Micheal and Caroline quickly got dressed before they too rushed out of their house.

-/-

Both Mr. and Mrs. Waters and Hazel were sitting in the waiting room when Micheal and Caroline arrived. Tears were streaming down Hazel's eyes as Mrs. Waters tried to calm her down. The angry Micheal had felt, vanished and he broke down at the sight of his daughter, as her weak body tried to fight off this sickness, was now taking down the only boy she truly cared for.

"Madison, Charles I'm so sorry." Caroline said each taking the time to comfort one another while they waited for news on Augustus' status.

-/-

It was at least two hours ago that Augustus had called for help trying to get cigarettes and ended being in the hospital in a worst position then before. Hazel felt guilty as he had asked her not to call the ambulance. To let him die there but she couldn't. She had to help him. She wasn't ready for him to leave her. But now she was sitting in the middle between her parents and Augustus' her eyes spilling more water.

"I'm so sorry." She choked out, her body shaking and she thought it could be the lack of oxygen. But she knew it wasn't. "I should have called you." The Waters shook their head but looked up as the doctor walked out motioning for them to follow.

The waiting room was empty besides the three Lancasters as they held onto one another for comfort as Hazel once again broke down.

-/-

Hazel was told that Gus wasn't doing so well, and that he'll be staying at the hospital for at least two more days. Hazel made a heart breaking choice to head home with her parents since she wasn't aloud in the ICU to be by Augustus' side, even though she wanted to.

The next day she decided to walk Goofy just to get out of the quiet of her own house and wanted to talk to Issac let him know how Gus was doing. But she knew she wouldn't want to risk being far away from her family in case they needed her, she she pulled out her phone and dialed Issac's number. When he had answered she stated that Gus wasn't doing so well and a string of curses flew from the other end of the phone. Just like Hazel, Issac wasn't ready to loose his best friend quiet just yet.


End file.
